


À Moda Antiga

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: O amor, para muitas pessoas, é considerado um sentimento muito difícil de entender e vivenciar. Tem quem diz que não é um bom sentimento para sentir; e tem quem diz que é um dos melhores. Para Kim Minseok, a primeira opção passou a ser bastante interessante depois que o homem vivenciou um dos priores relacionamentos que já teve.Nas mãos de seu ex-namorado, Minseok sofreu física e psicologicamente, e quando ele, finalmente, conseguiu se livrar do homem — com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo, Kim Junmyeon — o coreano jurou que jamais se envolveriam com outro alguém, com medo de que tudo isso se repetisse.Mas ele mal sabia que a nova chance para o seu coração — tão machucado — amar novamente estaria nas cartas e nos buquês de flores que recebia de um admirador secreto, que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Kim Jongdae, um dos membros da dupla de k-pop a qual ele trabalha como staff.| shortfic | xiuchen | também no wattpad e spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Jacintos e Petúnias

**Author's Note:**

> ooi docinhos, como vocês estão? espero que bem!
> 
> depois de muito tempo eu, finalmente, tirei essa shortfic da gaveta. ela carrega um tema delicado e que pode servir de GATILHO para muitas pessoas, mas eu afirmo com todas as letras que nada será descrito com detalhes, ok? e que é SOMENTE NESSE CAPÍTULO! porém, caso não se sinta confortável, pode esperar pelo próximo capítulo que vai dar para entender de qualquer jeito, tá? só não desistam da história, por favor!
> 
> antes de tudo, quero agradecer ao Projeto Apolo (Twitter: ApoloProj) pela capa linda, sério, eu tô apaixonada! e também quero agradecer a minha melhor amiga, por ter lido essa história antes de todo mundo e me apoiado tanto e a Ray, meu raiozinho, por ter me dado sua opinião e me ajudado em algumas coisas <33
> 
> sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!
> 
> AVISO: Gatilho para relacionamento abusivo envolvendo estupro (não descrito) e agressão! Somente nesse capítulo!

**À Moda Antiga**

**Por** stilinskilz

_ “O Jacinto é uma flor muito usada como pedido de desculpas, pois expressa tristeza profunda, lamento e humildade. Já as Petúnias são flores usadas para esclarecer algum mal-entendido e curar ressentimentos.” —  _ **Sobre Jacintos e Petúnias.**

**P.O.V Minseok**

**P** or 3 anos eu vivi um relacionamento perfeito com Shin Jongsuk. No início, ele era um cavalheiro. Tratava-me com carinho, amor, cuidado e se declarava de 5 em 5 minutos. Eu não tinha o que reclamar do homem. Em momento algum me prendia em nossa relação, deixando-me livre para tomar minhas decisões e fazer escolhas em minha vida. Ele me entendia e sempre me apoiava nas decisões que eu tomava. Me elogiava mesmo que eu estivesse com cara de sono e o rosto todo amassado. Era o namorado que eu pedi aos céus e me encontrava incrivelmente satisfeito com a nossa relação.

Até que o primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada aconteceu.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite, eu havia dito que sairia com minhas amigas para assistir a um filme que havia acabado de estrear. Como ele não estava muito a fim de assistir a longa metragem, eu aceitei o convite feito por Yoon Eunhye e Shin Hyekyo — ele até mesmo me incentivou a ir! E então eu me arrumei e saí, dizendo que comeríamos por lá mesmo e que ele não precisava me esperar para a janta.

Era comum que eu saísse sem a sua companhia e nunca houve estranhamento por parte do homem. Pelo contrário, ele sempre me incentivava a sair com minhas amizades, pois, como ele mesmo dizia, deveríamos saber dividir nosso tempo entre a nossa relação e nossas amizades — que estavam ali antes mesmo de começarmos um relacionamento. Porém, naquele dia, diferentemente de outros, Jongsuk agiu de uma forma que nem em meus piores pesadelos eu imaginaria que agiria.

Depois que cheguei do shopping, por volta das 22:30, eu caminhei até o meu quarto, deixando minhas coisas sobre a cama e indo ao banheiro. Pelo silêncio, deduzi que Jongsuk havia saído e logo marquei em minha mente que eu deveria mandar uma mensagem a ele perguntando onde havia ido. Apesar de toda a liberdade que dávamos um ao outro, as satisfações sempre estavam presentes em nossa relação, afinal, já tínhamos quase três anos de namoro e era algo comum, e eu sabia que o homem não se incomodaria com isso.

Não demorei muito no banho e saí com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura. No exato momento em que eu peguei meu celular sobre a cama, escutei o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta, o que me fez abrir um sorrisinho ao deduzir que era Jongsuk. E isso se tornou um fato quando o mais velho passou pela porta do quarto, mas, estranhamente, ele parecia meio aéreo e levemente bêbado, o que me fez olhar para ele confuso. Jongsuk não era de beber e quando o fazia tomava apenas um copo e nada mais.

— Jong, aconteceu algo? — perguntei em um tom calmo e preocupado.

Observei o estado do homem com um pouco mais de atenção e percebi detalhes que, antes, passaram despercebidos por meus olhos. Jongsuk tinha as mãos fechadas em punho caídas na lateral de seu corpo, além disso, as mesmas estavam machucadas — como quando batemos em algo com força. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, molhadas e levemente manchadas com sangue.

— Jongsuk! — chamei mais uma vez, dessa vez elevando o tom de voz.

Jongsuk se manteve com a cabeça baixa, encarando o chão com o olhar vidrado, trazendo à tona uma cena assustadora aos meus olhos. Ele nunca agiu dessa forma.

— Você disse que iria apenas sair com a Eunhye e a Hyekyo — falou com a voz baixa e rouca. Franzi o cenho, mostrando-me ainda mais confuso com o que ele estava falando. Eu havia saído com a duas e não entendia onde o homem queria chegar com aquele papo. — E parece que não foi isso que aconteceu, certo? — continuou a falar, erguendo o rosto e me mostrando uma feição incomum no homem. Seu semblante estava tomado por uma raiva desconhecida por mim, ao mesmo tempo em que ele derrubava grossas lágrimas.

— O que você está falando? É claro que eu saí com elas duas! — afirmei e percebi que ele tremia de raiva. — Jongsuk, o que está acontecendo? Você está me assustando! — exclamei, mantendo meu tom de voz baixo e querendo que meu namorado voltasse a seu estado normal.

Como em todo relacionamento no mundo, já tivemos algumas discussões bobas, mas em nenhuma Jongsuk ficou nesse estado. O homem sempre foi muito calmo e sempre preferiu as conversas calmas do que discussões com gritos e humilhações por ambas as partes. Ele era sempre pacífico e toda essa reação era assustadoramente incomum.

— ENTÃO ME EXPLICA TODOS AQUELES ABRAÇOS E SORRISOS COM AQUELE GAROTO? — gritou, fazendo-me dar um pequeno pulinho onde eu estava ao mesmo tempo em que arregalava meus olhos por não esperar uma reação como aquela vinda do mais velho. Abri e fechei minha boca diversas vezes, assustado demais para formular alguma resposta decente para aquilo. — O QUE FOI? PERDEU A LÍNGUA? — voltou a gritar, aproximando-se de mim e agarrando meu braço com força, o que me fez gemer baixo em dor, sacudindo meu corpo bruscamente, me deixando mais assustado.

— Jong, você está me machucando — falei entre soluços que indicavam um choro que já se mostrava presente em meus olhos assustados, vermelhos e marejados.

— Me responda, Minseok, antes que eu perca ainda mais a minha paciência com você — sussurrou próximo ao meu rosto, o que fez com que eu afastasse o meu levemente do seu. Engoli em seco, perdendo completamente o controle de minhas lágrimas e permitindo que elas escorressem livremente por meu rosto. — ME RESPONDA AGORA, KIM MINSEOK! — gritou mais uma vez, jogando meu corpo de forma bruta sobre a cama.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo, Jong. Como eu não o cumprimentaria? É o Jun, você conhece ele, já saímos juntos em um encontro de casais, ele vive vindo aqui em casa. E você sabe que ele tem namorado, o Sehun! — falei na falha tentativa de explicar algo para ele, soluçando ao final da frase. A mente anuviada de Jongsuk não permitiu que ele entendesse e visse que eu estava falando a verdade. Ele parecia tomado pela raiva.

— Faça-me rir com esse papo de que ele é só seu melhor amigo, Minseok. Desde o dia em que nos encontramos com ele eu havia percebido que aquilo tudo era fingimento. Aposto que o namoradinho dele é tão corno quanto eu. E eu comprovei isso com as cenas que presenciei hoje naquela praça de alimentação, você o abraçando e sorrindo para tudo o que ele dizia — falou e eu me encontrei ainda mais confuso. — Confessa logo que vocês estão tendo um caso!

— VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO, JONGSUK? EU JAMAIS IRIA TE TRAIR E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DISSO! — gritei, perdendo o controle da situação no exato momento em que Jongsuk insinuou que eu o estava traindo. Eu jamais faria isso com ele. Eu o amo mais do que tudo e estava feliz com a nossa relação.

Antes que eu pudesse continuar a exibir minha indignação para com aquela situação, eu escutei um estalo enorme ecoar pelo quarto e em seguida uma ardência no lado esquerdo do meu rosto, seguida de um líquido escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. Jongsuk havia me batido.

— NÃO GRITA COMIGO, SEU VAGABUNDO IMUNDO! — Jongsuk agarrou meu cabelo com suas mãos, o que me fez gemer de dor, aproximando meu rosto do seu e mantendo o mesmo ali. — Quem você pensa que é para elevar o tom de voz comigo dessa forma? Você não passa de uma cadelinha, uma putinha que abre as pernas para o primeiro que lhe dá o mínimo de atenção — proferiu, agarrando minha mandíbula com a mão livre em um aperto forte e duro, que eu sabia que a deixaria dolorida. Um gemido alto escapou por meus lábios machucados. — Você sabia que a pior puta é a carente, Minseok? Eu deveria ter escutado os conselhos do Chang quando ele me disse que você não era quem aparentava ser. Ele estava certo desde o início! — sussurrou, transbordando ódio em cada palavra proferida por sua boca que fedia a álcool.

— Jong, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso com você. O que está acontecendo? — perguntei com certa dificuldade por conta do aperto, ainda querendo saber o porquê de ele estar agindo daquela forma tão agressiva. Eu chorava compulsivamente, sentindo meu corpo tremer de medo com tudo aquilo. — Eu te amo e não preciso de mais ninguém comigo. Eu me sinto satisfeito com você. Você é o amor da minha vida, Jong! — falei e senti o homem apertar ainda mais os meus cabelos e maxilar, fazendo-me soltar outra gemido.

— E onde você colocou todo esse amor que diz sentir por mim quando abraçou e beijou o rosto do seu melhor amiguinho? — perguntou e deboche escorria em cada palavra que ele proferia. Eu não sabia o que responder naquela hora, porque realmente não havia o que responder. Jongsuk estava fora de si e seria impossível argumentar com ele naquele momento. O máximo que aconteceria seria ele me agredir ainda mais. — Perdeu a língua?

— Eu só não quero mais discutir. Você está fora de si e qualquer coisa que eu diga não irá significar nada para você. Você me bateu, Jongsuk. Você me xingou e me humilhou. Isso nunca aconteceu. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você e sei que agora não irei conseguir descobrir — falei e isso fez o homem rir de forma debochada.

— Patético! — ditou enojado, soltando meus cabelos e jogando meu corpo contra a cama mais uma vez.

Fiquei em silêncio, vendo o mais velho caminhar para longe de mim e se trancar no banheiro. Aproveitei que estava sozinho e deixei que as lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto dolorido pelo aperto e pela agressão sofrida. Encolhi-me na cama, agarrando meus joelhos e os trazendo para perto do meu peito. Escondi meu rosto entre os mesmos e deixei que todas as lágrimas que prendi a todo custo saíssem por meu rosto.

Eu estava com medo, assustado e ferido de todas as formas imagináveis. Eu não sabia como agir naquele momento e esperava que amanhã tudo melhorasse e o meu Jongsuk voltasse ao normal e toda a nossa relação, que cultivamos com tanto carinho, amor e cuidado retornasse ao que era. Eu amo Jongsuk demais e acreditava que não seria capaz de viver sem ele, mesmo com todos os defeitos. Jongsuk nunca foi assim. Sempre se mostrou carinhoso, cuidadoso e amoroso. E eu, do fundo do meu coração, esperava que toda essa atitude fosse apenas momentânea ou efeito do álcool que ele, claramente, ingeriu em excesso, e que amanhã ele acordasse melhor.

E eu nunca estive tão enganado em toda a minha vida e se eu soubesse que depois disso tudo iria piorar e que a minha vida se tornaria um completo inferno, eu teria levantado daquela cama naquele dia, juntado todas as minhas coisas — aproveitando que Jongsuk estava trancado no banheiro — e teria ido embora; se eu soubesse que essa imagem perfeita que eu tinha de Jongsuk se desmancharia de uma forma tão bruta, eu teria tomado uma atitude diferente da que eu tomei naquela noite; se eu soubesse que as agressões, tanto físicas quanto psicológicas, continuariam e piorariam, eu não teria sido tão fraco e mergulhado de cabeça nas rasas ilusões que criei para confortar meu coração já tão machucado.

Longos e dolorosos meses se passaram desde então, e as atitudes agressivas de Jongsuk se tornavam cada vez mais frequente em nossa relação, assim como o medo de contatar alguém e acontecer algo pior. Eu queria pedir ajuda, mas eu estava algemado ao medo e as ilusões. Estava fadado a ficar preso ao amor cego que eu sentia por ele — que não me permitia enxergar o quanto aquilo estava me matando por dentro.

Os pequenos buquês de Jacintos e Petúnias que Jongsuk me entregava — horas depois de mais uma torturante discussão — juntamente de uma meia dúzia de palavras de desculpas banhadas em seu falso choro de arrependimento eram suficientes para que eu acreditasse que ele melhoraria daquela vez, que mudaria e pararia de agir comigo daquela forma tão horrível; eram suficientes para que eu acreditasse que as promessas de não me xingar mais e não me bater eram verdadeiras. Mas, então, no dia seguinte, ele fazia de novo, cada vez pior, e eu era obrigado a esconder as marcas com maquiagem e fingir que estava bem para os meus amigos e familiares.

Sair de um relacionamento abusivo era uma missão quase impossível e eu só consegui quando, por um descuido meu, eu esqueci de esconder uma das marcas e Junmyeon, meu melhor amigo, viu e exigiu explicações sobre aquilo. Naquele dia eu arrastei o menino até um dos banheiros da faculdade, tranquei a porta e desabei em seu colo, chorando compulsivamente e contando tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo nos últimos meses. O homem chorava no momento em que falou que me tiraria daquele inferno, que me salvaria de Jongsuk. E eu me agarrei as suas palavras com uma força jamais vista por mim. E ele cumpriu com o que disse.

No mesmo dia, à noite, Jun chegou ao meu apartamento acompanhado da polícia. Eles presenciaram o exato momento em que Jongsuk me abusava sexualmente no sofá do nosso apartamento, onde minha boca estava amordaçada com fita adesiva e minhas mãos presas com o cinto dele. Haviam machucados e hematomas por todo o meu corpo e rosto, resultados da agressão que eu havia sofrido alguns minutos antes de ele ter elevado o nível e me abusado no sofá. Aquele havia sido o cúmulo de tudo e eu chorava e gritava — de forma inútil — por ajuda enquanto ele me violentava sem pudor ou pena. E eu agradeci aos céus quando a porta foi arrombada pela polícia que tirou Jongsuk de cima de mim, acabando com aquele inferno que havia se tornado a minha vida.

Junmyeon tirou a fita de meu rosto machucado e molhado pelas lágrimas, agarrando meu corpo nu, trazendo-me para um abraço que eu tanto necessitava. Eu chorava compulsivamente, vendo Jongsuk ser imobilizado e algemado pela polícia, que o levou para fora do nosso apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que o coreano gritava palavras de baixo calão que eram direcionadas a mim. Ele ainda ousou me ameaçar de morte, dizendo que quando saísse da cadeia me procuraria até no inferno e tiraria a vida medíocre que eu levava.

O choro que eu soltava era a prova do quanto eu estava aliviado por ter me livrado dele. Por muitos meses eu não tive coragem de tomar uma atitude e agradecia Jun por ter insistido tanto para saber a verdade. No final das contas, ele havia salvo a minha vida das mãos de Jongsuk, porque, agora, eu sabia que se continuasse com aquele relacionamento, em pouco tempo o meu fim chegaria de forma trágica e irreversível.

E, sinceramente, até hoje eu não soube dos motivos que o levaram a começar a agir dessa forma, mas agora isso realmente não me interessava. Minha mente apenas se tornava anuviada cada vez que eu me recordava das lembranças ruins que aquele homem deixou em minha memória. Mas, finalmente, eu me encontrava livre das mãos daquele homem e poderia viver minha vida de forma tranquila.

Depois dessa experiência horrível, eu jurei para mim mesmo que jamais me relacionaria com outro alguém, porque todas aquelas lembranças me marcaram para sempre e acredito que todas as feridas que Jongsuk abriu em minha alma jamais se fecharão. O resultado de todas essas agressões foi um medo imensurável de relacionamentos, de me aproximar e até mesmo fazer amizade com outro homem. E apesar de Junmyeon insistir na ideia de que eu encontrarei alguém que me amasse como eu merecia, eu não acreditava nisso. Eu apenas não queria mais me prender a ninguém que poderia, de uma hora para outra, me matar como Jongsuk fez.

Porque naquela maldita sexta-feira eu fui assassinado internamente e estava para nascer a pessoa que traria de volta ao meu peito aquela vontade louca de viver ao lado de outro alguém. O trauma que eu carregava comigo ficaria para sempre ali e a missão impossível, agora, era me fazer acreditar que existia alguém que me amaria de verdade e que me trataria com tanto carinho, respeito e amor. Da forma como eu merecia.

Afinal, se eu soubesse que tudo aquilo que aconteceu naquela sexta-feira pioraria, eu não teria aceitado aqueles buquês de Jacintos e Petúnias.


	2. Flores de Cereijeira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei com mais um capítulo para vocês. Antes de tudo, já aviso que o clima desse daqui é bem mais leve e teremos a primeira aparição anônima do nosso admirador secreto. Espero que gostem da forma como as coisas irão se desenvolver <3
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

_ “Na cultura japonesa, esta flor representa fragilidade e a beleza da vida. Ela serve como um lembrete de que a vida é bela e curta”. —  _ **Sobre Flores de Cerejeira.**

**P.O.V Minseok**

**D** esci do ônibus assim que o ele parou no ponto. Caminhei de forma despreocupada até a SM Entertainment, a empresa onde eu trabalho como  _ staff _ da dupla de k-pop JonBae — Jongdae e Baekhyun —, enquanto tinha os dois fones em meus ouvidos tocando alguma música calma. O dia estava bastante agradável. De fato, a primavera sempre foi a minha estação do ano predileta, onde o clima variava entre calor e frio, deixando tudo agradável. O céu azul contrastava com o acinzentado dos vários prédios e se tornava uma das minhas paisagens prediletas. Atravessei a porta de entrada da SM, mostrando o crachá e então indo até o elevador que me levaria até o meu andar. Eu era maquiador deles e digamos que era um tanto difícil trabalhar com eles.

Byun Baekhyun e Kim Jongdae eram duas personalidades diferentes e eu deveria saber lidar com cada uma delas. Às vezes eu até mesmo era feito de psicólogo por eles, que se colocavam a desabafar comigo enquanto eu fazia suas maquiagens para uma das sessões de fotos que eles fariam. Era divertido, mas no final do dia eu só queria um banho e uma cama confortável para eu descansar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Eu já trabalho na empresa há 3 anos e gostava bastante do emprego. Ele me dava dinheiro suficiente para eu sustentar meu apartamento e todas as despesas mensais — incluindo as minhas sessões com a psicóloga, que eu faço desde os meus 25 anos quando eu desenvolvi um trauma imenso por causa do meu antigo relacionamento. E eu sempre gostei de lidar com as pessoas e suas diferentes personalidades, apesar de ter passado a gostar menos por conta do meu ex-namorado. Jongsuk, definitivamente, trouxe a minha vida inúmeros traumas, medos e inseguranças que seriam difíceis de serem revertidos e esquecidos.

— Bom dia, Minseok hyung — Jongdae foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar, exibindo um enorme sorriso e seu jeito tímido de sempre, no exato momento em que eu atravessei a porta de entrada do camarim.

Seguido de Jongdae, Baekhyun me cumprimentou de forma animada e eu sorri minimamente para os meninos.

Hoje seria a gravação do MV de  _ comeback _ , e com toda a certeza do mundo eu teria muito trabalho.

— Bom dia, meninos — respondi enquanto deixava minha mochila sobre a bancada. Comecei a tirar todos os produtos que eu usaria para fazer a maquiagem deles e me mantive em silêncio durante todo esse tempo, e eu agradeci por nenhum dos meninos terem puxado assunto comigo.

Apesar de eu ter tempo trabalhando aqui, eu nunca deixei que minha relação com os meninos ultrapassasse a profissional. E eu tinha os meus motivos. Depois do que aconteceu há 4 anos, eu decidi me afastar de quase todos os homens que se aproximavam de mim, evitando criar algum laço que me fizesse dependente deles. E eu tinha pura e completa noção de que fazia isso por puro medo de que tudo o que passei se repetisse. Eu não gostava de manter contato e mantive apenas a minha amizade com Junmyeon, que entendia e jamais reclamou desse jeito que eu desenvolvi por conta do meu trauma.

Ficar longe era como me manter seguro — pelo menos na minha cabeça — e eu não queria mais ter que passar por tudo o que passei nas mãos de Jongsuk. Mesmo eu tendo feito — e ainda faço — sessões com a minha psicóloga há quase 4 anos, eu sinto que jamais conseguiria apagar ou superar completamente esse trauma que me marcou de inúmeras formas e de um jeito profundo demais. E por conta disso eu decidi seguir minha vida só. Mas, sozinho não no sentido de me isolar completamente da sociedade, mas, sim, no sentido de não me relacionar afetivamente com outro homem. Eu já tinha todo o meu futuro planejado em minha cabeça e eu sou muito feliz nele.

— Baekhyun primeiro? — perguntei, virando-me de frente e eles concordaram. Revirei meus olhos ao ver que eles estavam com as caras enfiadas nos celulares e muito provavelmente não haviam me escutado, até porque Baekhyun, quem eu havia chamado, nem ao menos ousou levantar de seu lugar para vir até a cadeira onde eu o maquiaria. — Byun Baekhyun! — o chamei um pouco alto e em um tom falsamente severo.

Baekhyun ergueu o rosto assustado, logo ganhando uma coloração rubra em suas bochechas, deixando transparecer o quanto estava envergonhado por não ter me dado atenção quando chamei.

— Desculpa, hyung! — falou e eu suspirei, virando-me de costas e pagando os produtos que eram próprios para a pele dele. Percebi uma movimentação atrás de mim e pelo espelho o percebi sentar na cadeira às minhas costas. 

— Maquiarei vocês e então sairei para almoçar. Quando voltar, retoco a maquiagem e então vocês podem voltar para as gravações, ok? — falei e eles concordaram.

Após o aviso, comecei a fazer a maquiagem. Por conta de já ser experiente nisso, terminei em um pouco mais de uma hora. Depois disso eu fui ajudá-los nas roupas e quando percebi já era a hora do almoço.

— Daqui há meia hora eu estou de volta — anunciei, pegando minha mochila e saindo do camarim, deixando-os para trás sem nem esperar uma resposta. Fui até o elevador, apertando o botão que me levaria até o refeitório da empresa. Após chegar, me sentei em uma das cadeiras após pegar meu almoço e me coloquei a comer. Até ser interrompido por um membro da equipe da SM, que me oferecia uma carta. — O que é isso?

— Uma carta. Anônima... — falou.

Ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas e pousei os hashis sobre a bandeja, encostando minhas costas à cadeira e cruzando os braços.

— Anônima, hm? — questionei em pura desconfiança e observei o rapaz ficar com as bochechas rubras. Ele sabia quem havia entregue a carta. — Tem certeza disso?

— Ah… — começou, engolindo em seco nervosamente. — me desculpe, senhor Kim, mas a pessoa me pediu sigilo — respondeu e eu suspirei. Ele não tinha culpa, estava apenas fazendo o que havia sido pedido.

Estiquei a mão e recebi a carta, mas ainda me sentia tentado a insistir para que ele abrisse a boca e me falasse logo quem havia me entregue a carta.

— Com licença, tenha um bom almoço — falou antes que eu pudesse considerar um pouco mais a ideia de tirar algum nome de sua boca, e saiu dali tão rápido que o Papa-Léguas do Looney Tunes teria inveja, o que me fez rir. Ele realmente não queria me contar quem era o responsável pela carta anônima.

— Bom… não custa nada! — falei comigo mesmo ao mesmo, dando de ombros.

Esquecendo por um tempo o meu almoço, abri o delicado envelope azul-bebê, tirei o papel branco e dobrado perfeitamente de dentro e comecei a correr os olhos pelas letras caprichosas que formavam a carta que me deixaria boquiaberto e um tanto quanto aflito e reflexivo.

  
  


_ Querido Minseok, _

_ A minha intenção não é assustá-lo com todo esse joguinho, mas, sim, tentar me aproximar um pouco mais de ti, e, quem sabe, te convencer de que o que sinto é verdadeiro e não irá te machucar. Saiba que esse tipo de contato entre nós dois — que parece ser mais fácil de acontecer do que pessoalmente — se tornará comum por um tempo até que eu tenha coragem suficiente de mostrar minha cara, e eu espero que eu consiga alcançar o resultado que desejo com isso. _

_ Eu conheço pouco do teu passado, até porque a minha fonte de informações era um tanto quanto desconfiada quando decidi pôr meu plano em prática e pedi ajuda com isso. Mas, ainda assim, ao saber sobre eu pude entender um pouco do teu jeito de ser e dessa sua barreira invisível que insiste em manter as pessoas afastadas de ti. _

_ Sei que o que você passou jamais será apagado e os traumas que ficou serão dificilmente superados, mas eu estou disposto a te ajudar, caso você permita. A vida é maldosa e prega esse tipo de peça na gente, mas depende apenas de nós se continuaremos a fazer parte disso ou se sairemos da nossa zona de conforto.  _

_ E após reescrever essa carta inúmeras vezes, eu me vi preparado para tentar te fazer enxergar as coisas de uma forma um pouco diferente e quem sabe te convencer a deixar o passado no passado, e, então, abrir as portas do teu criação, ainda tão machucado, para outro alguém digno dele, entrar. _

_ Eu estou disposto a sair da minha zona de conforto por você, me esforçando para sair do anonimato, e tento isso todos os dias, mas, até lá, me manterei escondido atrás dessas breves palavras. E, você, Kim Minseok, está disposto a sair da sua zona de conforto, e, então, tentar mais uma vez? _

_ Com carinho, C. _

  
  


Dobrei a carta após ler aquele pequeno texto inúmeras vezes, tendo a minha mente tomada por pensamentos confusos.

Uma parte de mim se preocupava por alguém, aparentemente desconhecido, saber sobre o meu passado, mas a outra sentia-se tentada a continuar naquele jogo apenas para saber quem era o responsável por me fazer repensar sobre aquele assunto após 4 anos. Apesar do tempo que havia passado, ainda era muito difícil para mim seguir em frente. Oportunidades não faltaram, mas o medo sempre me fazia desistir e acreditar que eu estava muito melhor sozinho. E, até então, essa possibilidade de tentar mais uma vez não era cogitada por mim. E eu queria entender o porquê eu estava fazendo isso agora.

Por conta de uma simples carta?

Era fato que a forma que a pessoa escolheu para se aproximar era peculiar e um tanto quanto antiquada, mas me conquistou e me satisfez de uma forma inexplicável. A curiosidade para saber quem era o inovador “C” era gritante dentro de mim. De alguma forma, tentar me contatar através de uma carta trazia uma seriedade maior ao assunto é um respeito imenso ao meu espaço, e talvez isso tenha ajudado a me fazer refletir. Na verdade, todo o conjunto contribuía para isso. Não era aquela mesmice de sempre e isso acarretou em um ponto a mais para o responsável por isso.

Guardei a carta de volta no envelope, observando-o com maior cuidado e atenção dessa vez. Era delicado e perfumado com um aroma que eu ainda não havia conseguido identificar, mas me lembrava flores. Deixei o mesmo sobre a mesa e voltei a almoçar, mas a mente ainda flutuava sobre o assunto que havia sido trago a tona mais uma vez. Terminei meu almoço o mais rápido que pude, considerando que me atrasaria, e assim que finalizei, me coloquei de pé com a carta em mãos e voltei ao camarim. Ao abrir a porta fui surpreendido por um buquê de flores sobre o balcão onde ficava as maquiagens.

— Quem recebeu flores? — questionei e todos me deram atenção.

— Você, hyung — Baekhyun respondeu simplista e eu olhei surpreso.

Era comum que os meninos receberem flores das fãs, então a minha surpresa era um tanto quanto compreensível. Eu não esperava por aquilo. Não mesmo! Eu não recebia flores desde Jongsuk, o que, de certa forma, não deveria acarretar em sensações boas ao meu peito. As flores que ele me dava eram pedidos de desculpas para uma coisa que nunca seria desculpada. Que nunca seria esquecida. Mas, naquela ocasião, era diferente. As flores estavam sendo dadas como um pedido mudo para que eu recomeçasse. Para que eu tentasse. Eram situações tão opostas, mas que se identificavam de certa forma, o que me deixava ainda mais confuso e reflexivo sobre a situação que eu fui imposto a viver.

— Quem mandou? — perguntei e eles deram de ombros, mantendo o silêncio e me fazendo perceber que aquele mimo vinha do admirador secreto. Eles, muito provavelmente, estavam ali quando o buquê foi colocado no balcão, mas como o  _ staff _ , não me falariam. — Ok! — respondi em rendição ao ver que ninguém falaria nada, e eles apenas riram, o que me fez revirar meus olhos.

Peguei o buquê com bastante cuidado, sentindo-me nervoso, o que acarretou em minhas mãos trêmulas e respiração acelerada, em seguida o levando até o nariz e apreciando o aroma — que percebi ser o mesmo da carta. O cheiro era gostoso e me fez aproveitar mais dele com os olhos fechados. Meu coração relação e sensações boas tomaram meu peito mais uma vez, fazendo-me, por um instante, esquecer as circunstâncias do passado que me faziam receber flores. E talvez a ideia de recebê-las mais uma vez não era tão ruim.

Voltei a abri-los, admirando as flores rosadas e de pétalas delicadas. No meio delas havia um pequeno cartão, o qual foi retirado por mim. Deixei o arranjo sobre o balcão e li o que havia escrito no pequeno papel.

_ “Na cultura japonesa, a flor de cerejeira representa fragilidade e a beleza da vida. Ela serve, também, como um lembrete de que a vida é bela e curta”. _

Virei para ver se havia algo em seu verso e vi mais um texto no mesmo.

_ “Se permita enxergar que a vida é bonita e curta demais para viver presa no passado. Se permita recomeçar”.  _ **— C.**

Soltei um suspiro e fiquei observando o buquê com as mãos espalmadas sobre o balcão. Logo fechei meus olhos, procurando acalmar os meus pensamentos tumultuados. Jongdae e Baek se mantiveram em silêncio, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, apesar de que eu podia sentir seus olhares queimarem em minhas costas. Eles pareciam ansiosos por uma atitude minha.

— Hyung, você está bem? — Jongdae tocou meu ombro. Sua voz, sempre muito delicada, despertou-me do meu pequeno transe e eu o olhei através do espelho. Parecia realmente preocupado. Procurei sorri para tranquilizá-lo, mas o que vi refletido no espelho estava longe de ser um sorriso de alguém que estava bem.

— Sim, foi apenas um mal-estar passageiro — falei da forma mais convincente que consegui, tentando manter o papel que encenava ao homem, o que foi totalmente falho, até porque era nítido em seu olhar que ele não havia acreditado. Ele se manteve próximo de mim, ainda demonstrando preocupação. — Vamos retomar os trabalhos? Ainda temos muito o que fazer! — Procurei mudar de assunto. Eu não queria me mostrar tão mexido com aquilo.

— Vamos! — respondeu, parecendo entender que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Todos ali respeitavam meu espaço e isso era ótimo para manter, nem que fosse de forma mínima, um bom ambiente profissional.

Durante o restante do dia a minha mente fervia em busca de entendimentos sobre as sensações que se misturavam dentro de mim, causando uma forte dor de cabeça. Procurei me distrair a qualquer custo e focar no que tinha que fazer. Eu não podia permitir que algo assim interferisse na qualidade do meu trabalho, mas aquilo estava mexendo comigo de uma forma que eu não conseguia entender e isso me irritava.

Entretanto, em meio a todos esses pensamentos, uma única questão se destacava como se brilhasse em neon, e foi a que mais me deixou distraído e um tanto quanto aéreo durante o dia: será que eu deveria mesmo me permitir recomeçar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Nosso Min ficou encucado com a carta e os buquês. Será que ele vai se permitir recomeçar?? Eu espero que sim, porque ele merece depois de tudo o que passou. Enfim, o que acharam da forma como o nosso Dae decidiu aparecer na história? Ele ficará meio oculto assim por uns dois capítulos, mas será necessário, ok?
> 
> Me digam a opinião de vocês, porque ela é muito importante para mim, por favor! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaau <3
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	3. Amores-perfeitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei com um capítulo novinho em folha para vocês. Vamos ter mais um pouquinho do nosso Jongdae derretendo o coração do nosso Min, que merece demais ser feliz, certo? Eu espero que gostem, mesmo!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

_ “O amor-perfeito é uma flor ligada às recordações, meditações e reflexões, e expressa amor duradouro”.  _ **— Sobre Amores-perfeitos.**

**P.O.V Minseok**

**D** uas semanas haviam se passado desde a primeira carta e eu não havia mais recebido nenhuma. O que, de certa forma, me deixava ansioso e curioso para a próxima — se fosse ter uma próxima. Em contrapartida, os mimos se tornaram frequentes. Todos os dias eu abria a porta do camarim após o horário de almoço e encontrava alguma caixinha sobre o balcão. Eram chocolates, acessórios, pelúcias, roupas e tudo o que cabia dentro de uma caixa.

Tudo isso fazia eu me sentir estranho ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia bem. A sensação de ser admirado de uma forma que eu não sentia há anos renascia dentro de mim, mas a insegurança ainda estava ali, o que fazia com que uma batalha fosse travada entre meus sentimentos. Eu ainda tinha medo, apesar de a situação ser bastante tentadora.

— Min, o que está acontecendo? — A voz de Junmyeon soou por meus ouvidos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, e, ainda um pouco distraído, voltei a cortar o frango sobre a tábua. Dei de ombros, não respondendo a pergunta do meu melhor amigo.

— Kim Minseok! — chamou, tocando meu ombro e me obrigando a parar de fazer o que fazia e dar atenção a ele.

— O que foi, Junmyeon? — perguntei um tanto quanto impaciente.

Era fato o quanto toda essa situação estava me deixando irritado e angustiado. Ficar confuso com meus próprios sentimentos não era algo que eu gostava. Depois de Jongsuk, sempre procurei entender o que acontecia dentro de mim. Entender minhas vontades, minhas necessidades, meus sentimentos e meus pensamentos. Isso evita confusões dentro da minha mente que poderiam me pôr em confusões indesejadas do lado de fora. Saber e me entender era essencial para que eu conseguisse me manter de pé depois de tudo o que aconteceu, pois naquela época eu não sabia fazer isso e acabei entrando em uma roubada. Se na época de Jongsuk eu tivesse entendido o que acontecia dentro de mim, talvez nada daquilo teria acontecido.

— Me desculpa — falei em um tom arrependido, soltando o ar pela boca e percebendo que Jun não tinha culpa de nada, e que, mais uma vez, eu estava descontando meus problemas em cima de uma pessoa que não tinha nenhuma ligação com eles.

— Quer conversar? — perguntou.

Eu admirava demais a paciência de Jun comigo. Ele entendia e compreendia todas as mudanças que aconteceram dentro e fora de mim, e mesmo assim continuou ao meu lado. Eu sabia que havia me tornado um tanto quanto tóxico para as pessoas por conta do meu trauma, mas, de alguma forma, Jun era imune a isso e eu não conseguia tratá-lo da forma como tratava as outras pessoas. Afinal, foi ele que me salvou e também sabia lidar de uma forma inexplicável com tudo isso.

— Quero — respondi em rendição.

Lavei as mãos, secando as mesmas e aceitando a que me era oferecida. Jun me levou até o sofá e me sentou ali.

— Vai, desembucha!

Respirei fundo e peguei a carta que havia recebido sobre a mesinha da sala, ao lado do jarro com o buquê, que começava a murchar pelo tempo. Ela havia ficado ali esse tempo todo, onde eu poderia lê-la e relê-la quantas vezes eu quisesse. E pelo bem da verdade, fiz isso mais vezes do que conseguia lembrar ou contar.

— Lê — falei, oferecendo a carta a Jun e me privando de dar explicações que sairiam confusas demais para que ele entendesse.

Jun hesitou que, parecendo confuso, mas pegou a carta e começou a ler o conteúdo que havia ali.

— Eu recebi têm duas semanas junto com esse buquê — comecei a falar enquanto ele ainda lia a carta. — Tem até um cartão. — Mostrei o pequeno papel assim que ele ergueu o olhar da folha. O cartão foi tomado de minhas mãos com delicadeza e lido com atenção. — E tem duas semanas que eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo dentro de mim. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto isso me deixa angustiado e irritado — desabafei.

— O que tem se passado aí dentro?

Puxei o ar para dentro dos meus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que procurava as palavras certas para expressar a confusão dentro de mim.

— Eu não sei como falar, então me desculpa se sair tudo meio confuso — disse e ele apenas concordou. — Receber essa carta me fez refletir, sabe? Não sei explicar o porquê. Talvez o fato de a forma como tudo está sendo abordado, através de um método, que, de certa forma, traz uma maior seriedade e que respeita o meu espaço, tenha acendido algo dentro de mim que me fez reconsiderar tudo. E não são apenas as cartas. São os buquês e todos os mimos que esse admirador tem me mandando durante essas semanas — confessei e caí meu olhar até meu colo. — Todo esse carinho tem me deixado balançado, mas, ao mesmo tempo eu ainda tenho medo. E esse medo me trava. Eu não consigo me render as sensações boas que estou sentindo, e, consequentemente, eu não consigo aproveitar uma coisa que eu não sentia há muito tempo. — tentei explicar, mas tudo se tornava ainda mais confuso ao ser dito em voz alta.

— Olha, eu sei que tudo isso é muito bom e eu fico muito feliz de ver que você está, pelo menos, considerando a ideia de repensar sobre as suas decisões do passado. Mas, vai com calma, ok? O trauma que você passou é muito grande, e não vai ser com uma carta que você irá superá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não permita que o medo te impeça de dar uma chance a esse admirador. Não permita que o medo e a insegurança te impeçam de sentir as coisas boas que isso tem causado em ti. Você merece ser feliz novamente, Min. — Foi inevitável não sorrir com suas palavras. — Eu sei que você jurou nunca mais se envolver com outro homem, mas nossas opiniões e escolhas podem ser mudadas, e você está tendo uma chance de fazer isso. Não jogue ela fora. Viva o momento, mas, acima de tudo, respeite o seu tempo. Não se apresse e não se pressione, ok? — Jun finalizou. As palavras do meu amigo entravam por meus ouvidos e me fazia ficar ainda mais reflexivo sobre tudo.

— Eu vou pensar com carinho sobre isso, ok? — falei e ele concordou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

Jun deixou um beijo em minha testa e ficou de pé, deixando a carta sobre a mesinha novamente. Observei, em silêncio, ele voltar para a cozinha para terminar nosso almoço. Era de praxe receber ele em meu apartamento nos finais de semana, ou vise e versa, e às vezes ele até mesmo trazia Sehun para curtir com a gente. Os finais de semana eram os dias de contar as novidades, assistir filmes e relembrar as coisas boas que passamos juntos. Mas esse foi um pouco diferente.

Durante todo o final de semana eu confesso que não estive 100% em meu apartamento, e Jun pareceu perceber isso, mas respeitou meu momento. A minha mente trabalhava arduamente atrás de entender toda a confusão que meus medos, inseguranças e sensações causavam em mim. A hesitação e o medo de dar um passo em direção a um rumo completamente diferente do que eu imaginei durante esses 4 anos era imensa. Eu tinha medo de seguir esse caminho que o admirador indicava e acabar me dando mal novamente. Mas, mesmo assim, eu queria tentar e ver o que ia acontecer. Ver o que me esperava no final desse caminho tão tentador. E então a segunda-feira chegou e junto dela mais um dia de trabalho. Os meninos estavam divulgando seu novo  _ comeback _ e eu precisava maquiá-los.

O  _ comeback _ havia sido incrível e eles pareciam felizes com o trabalho bem feito. E, bom… eu também. O MV ficou maravilhoso e eles mereciam ganhar os prêmios que estavam concorrendo.

Entrei no camarim encontrando dois meninos com os nervos à flor da pele. Eles andavam de um lado para o outro, nervosos e agitados. Foi um sacrifício conseguir acalmá-los para então começar a trabalhar, mas depois de algumas broncas eu consegui, e com um pouco mais de 2 horas eu consegui terminar meu trabalho e saí para o almoço. Eles não estariam ali quando eu voltasse e isso me deixaria à vontade para pensar pelo resto do meu expediente.

Almocei em silêncio, como todos os dias. Mas, como vinha acontecendo durante as duas semanas que se passou, eu esperava que algum  _ staff _ aparecesse na minha frente e me entregasse mais uma carta, fingindo não saber quem era o responsável por ela. Mas, assim como nos outros dias, não aconteceu, por mais que eu tenha ficado uns 10 minutos além do meu tempo de almoço. Desistindo de esperar, me coloquei de pé e voltei para o camarim. E eu jurava que meus olhos não poderiam se arregalar tanto.

Sobre o balcão estava um buquê de flores coloridas e preso ao espelho estava uma carta de envelope azul-bebê. Fiquei parado na entrada do camarim, encarando aquilo e, de repente, sentindo-me hesitante.

— Vamos lá, Minseok, é só uma carta e você ansiou tanto por ela — falei comigo mesmo e respirei fundo, controlando os batimentos acelerados do meu coração. Eu ansiei tanto para saber o que o tal C me diria dessa vez e agora estava travado. Chegava a ser patético.

Forcei minha mente a mandar um comando aos meus pés e logo eu caminhava apressado. Peguei a carta que estava presa ao espelho e após respirar fundo mais uma vez, abrir o envelope, tirando o papel de dentro e desdobrando o mesmo.

  
  


_ Querido Minseok, _

_ Eu sei que demorei para voltar, mas como eu havia dito na carta anterior, eu respeitaria seu tempo e não queria forçar a barra. De alguma forma eu sentia que você precisaria de um longo tempo para entender as coisas que aconteciam dentro de você e eu não queria ser invasivo e te pressionar. _

_ Eu quero fazer tudo com muita calma para que essa experiência seja tão boa para você quanto está sendo para mim. Para que você se sinta confortável com tudo. Mas, aparentemente, você anda mais confuso do que eu pude imaginar. Percebo o quanto você está aéreo durante seu trabalho. Fica mais quieto que o normal. Pensativo. E a minha intenção não era causar isso em ti. _

_ A minha intenção com essas cartas era te mostrar que você merece mais uma chance de ser feliz, mas acho que não calculei direito as coisas. Eu deveria ter percebido que o medo e a insegurança que você sente de tentar mais uma vez eram grandes demais, e que tudo seria muito difícil para você. Mas, ainda assim, eu não irei desistir. _

_ Eu sei que teus sentimentos estão bagunçados aí dentro e que é tudo muito frustrante para ti. Mas eu estou aqui, pedindo com todo o carinho e respeito que sinto por você, que não desista de tentar. Não lute contra eles, da mesma forma que eu não lutei contra os meus. Se permita ver que esses sentimentos não fazem parte de um pesadelo, mas, sim, da construção de algo bonito e que pode te ajudar a superar um pouco tudo o que passou. _

_ Abra seu coração e retome o controle da tua mente. Não se deixe levar pelo medo e pelas inseguranças. Você merece ser feliz mais uma vez, Min. E estou pedindo que permita que eu te faça feliz. Que eu te ajude nessa batalha contra seus medos e inseguranças, e, finalmente, mostre que o que você anda sentindo nessas semanas é bom demais para ser vencido por um trauma. _

_ Apenas se renda. Apenas se permita. _

_ Com carinho, C. _

  
  


Sentei-me sobre a cadeira onde eu fazia as maquiagens dos meninos ainda com a carta em mãos. Minha mente trabalhava e lembrava das palavras de Jun, que, junto das palavras de C, me faziam me questionar sobre a decisão que tomei de nunca mais me relacionar com outro alguém.

De repente, eu me via reconsiderando a ideia de abrir meu coração mais uma vez e sentir todas as sensações boas que viver ao lado de alguém poderia causar em mim. Eu sentia falta do carinho que havia em uma relação, da atenção, do respeito e das sensações que amar alguém causava na gente. Eu sentia falta de dividir minha vida com uma outra pessoa e nunca havia percebido isso porque o medo me cegava.

Eu queria tentar mais uma vez. Eu queria sentir tudo aquilo mais uma vez. Eu queria me arriscar, retomar as rédeas da minha vida, da minha mente, e seguir as vontades que meu coração implorava para serem saciadas. Eu queria amar novamente e permitir que alguém entrasse em meu coração. E, mesmo que demorasse um pouco para isso acontecer, eu conseguiria, porque que eu estava decidido a me render. Eu estava decidido a me permitir mais uma vez. Porque eu merecia ser feliz novamente. Eu merecia ser amado de novo.

Peguei o buquê, analisando com admiração cada florzinha que havia ali, deixando que um sorriso dançasse em meu rosto. Seus tons viajavam do amarelo para diversos tons de rosa. Eu não conhecia aquela flor, mas seu cheiro era agradável. Coloquei o arranjo sobre o balcão e tirei o cartão que havia em meio às flores, lendo-o e então, descobrindo qual flor era aquela e o qual seria o significado da vez.

_ “O amor-perfeito é uma flor ligada às recordações, meditações e reflexões, e expressa amor duradouro”. _

Sorri, percebendo o quanto ele havia pensado em tudo.

Cada detalhe, palavra, flor e momento haviam sido escolhidos e pensados com muito carinho. Tudo tinha um significado maior do que realmente deveria ter e tudo contribuía para que a minha mente considerasse ainda mais os pedidos que me eram feitos. Ele estava fazendo tudo com tanto cuidado e respeito por mim e pelo meu espaço, que era impossível não sentir um calorzinho gostoso consumir meu peito e um frio, há muito tempo não sentido, em minha barriga.

Virei o verso à procura de suas palavras e elas estavam lá, escritas de forma caprichosa, como se ele quisesse passar uma boa impressão através de sua letra.

“ _ O seu tempo e o seu espaço pessoal sempre virão em primeiro lugar. Não se apresse. Não se pressione. Apenas reflita com calma e carinho, e então decida sobre seus sentimentos. Antes de me apaixonar por você, eu te respeitei. E agora não será diferente”.  _ **— C.**

— Eu irei refletir, C. Eu irei. E obrigado por me respeitar tanto assim — respondi para ninguém em especial.

E eu realmente refletiria sobre suas palavras, as sensações que estava sentindo e as vontades que reprimi por longos 4 anos por puro medo de me machucar novamente, quando, a verdade, é que se machucar fazia parte e que deveríamos aprender com isso e não nos privar de viver da forma que desejamos. Não podíamos permitir que os nossos medos e inseguranças fizessem da nossa vida algo indesejado. Deveríamos levantar do tombo que levamos, refletir sobre o que aconteceu e então seguir em frente para tentar mais uma vez.

E eu faria isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Nesse capítulo teve um pouquinho mais da amizade do Minseok com o Junmyeon que, na minha opinião, é uma das coisas mais bonitas dessa história. A importância do Jun na vida do Min é gigantesca e espero ter conseguido mostrar isso para vocês. E bom... para o bem de todos nós, o Min irá pensar na proposta do Dae!!!!! ~ fogos de artifícios ~ Agora é só torcer para que ele pense de um jeito positivo!
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de deixar a opinião de vocês, porque isso é muito importante para mim e eu amarei ler e responder cada um dos comentários de vocês, ok?
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	4. Dentes-de-leão e Hortênsias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi benzinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei e garanto para vocês que esse capítulo tá a coisa mais linda do mundo, juro juradinho, apesar de ele ser o penúltimo capítulo (sim, estamos indo para a reta final ~ emoji de choro ~). Então, preparem seus corações e vamos a leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

_ “O dente-de-leão significa liberdade, otimismo, esperança e luz, e é uma flor ligada à fidelidade e alegria de viver. Já as Hortênsias simbolizam gratidão, respeito, admiração e desejo de amor.”  _ **— Sobre Dentes-de-leão e Hortênsias.**

**P.O.V Minseok**

**C** omo da última vez, o meu admirador secreto demorou para dar as caras — o que me deixava extremamente ansioso. Dessa vez ele ficou quase 3 semanas apenas me mandando presentinhos e mimos que só ajudavam a reforçar a decisão que eu estava pensando em tomar. Ele realmente estava respeitando o meu tempo e meu espaço pessoal, e isso me fazia admirá-lo e respeitá-lo ainda mais.

Eu havia conversado com Junmyeon mais algumas vezes durante essas semanas e meu melhor amigo demonstrou total apoio. Ele me incentivava a tentar e me render cada vez mais aos sentimentos que eu começava a sentir, apesar não passar de uma admiração. Mas não era como se eu não pudesse aprofundar essa admiração e transformá-la em algo mais profundo. Mas antes de fazer isso eu precisava saber com quem eu estava lidando, e, com a ajuda de Junmyeon, cheguei à conclusão de que o chamaria para sair.

Entrei no camarim após o horário do almoço e lá estava a carta presa ao espelho e o buquê de dentes-de-leão sobre o balcão. Dessa vez eu não hesitei em me aproximar dos mimos e logo eu pegava a carta com a mão trêmula — eu sentia como se estivesse vivendo isso pela primeira vez na vida!

Mas a verdade é que eu estava nervoso por estar tentando novamente após 4 anos mergulhado de cabeça nos meus traumas, medos e inseguranças, e toda essa reação do meu corpo torna-se compreensível. Era tudo tão incerto.

Abri o pequeno envelope azul-bebê e tirei o pequeno papel dobrado que havia dentro dele, e, sem demora, me coloquei a ler seu conteúdo.

  
  


_ Querido Minseok, _

_ Eu espero que o tempo que te dei tenha sido o suficiente para você conseguir entender um pouco do que está acontecendo dentro de você, mas, caso não seja, não tem problema, eu poderei esperar o tempo que for preciso para você pensar mais sobre isso. Sei que é uma decisão delicada e isso exige muito de você, mas eu sempre irei te respeitar e esperar o quanto você quiser até que se sinta confortável. O seu bem-estar estará sempre em primeiro plano. _

_ Mas é difícil trabalhar com você quase todos os dias e não poder me aproximar da forma que tenho vontade, não me apaixonar por você, mesmo que o nosso laço não passe de algo profissional. Você é lindo em tudo e merece alguém que te ame como deve ser amado, que te conquiste e te faça perceber que seu coração tem uma outra chance. _

_ E todos os dias eu me vejo ansioso. Ansioso por ter que esperar o momento certo para lhe mandar uma nova carta, um novo mimo ou algo do tipo. É difícil continuar nisso e carregar no peito a insegurança sobre como você reagiria caso descobrisse quem sou. O medo da rejeição é grande. _

_E isso me leva a te perguntar: o que eu preciso fazer para que você se renda e me dê uma chance? Eu sei que é tudo muito raso e incerto. Mas, apenas me diga o que fazer e eu farei. Me diga o que eu preciso fazer para que essa minha insegurança — que jamais se comparará a sua —_ _acabe e eu me sinta livre e seguro o suficiente para me mostrar para ti?_

_ Por favor, me responda! _

_ O que eu preciso fazer para te ter para mim por completo? _

_ Com carinho, C. _

  
  


E eu ponderei por longos minutos sobre aquela carta. Ela era diferente de todas. C estava me exigindo uma resposta e aquilo coincidia tanto com o que eu tinha em mente, que por um momento eu não soube o que responder. Eu não sabia o que era preciso.

Antes de escrever qualquer resposta, peguei o delicado buquê de dentes-de-leão. As pequenas flores em formato de círculo tinham uma beleza peculiar e quase hipnotizante. Procurei pelo pequeno cartão, encontrando-o preso aos caules delas.

_ “O dente-de-leão significa liberdade, otimismo, esperança e luz, e é uma flor ligada à fidelidade e alegria de viver. _

Virei o cartão e a pequena frase que havia nele fez surgir em minha mente o local perfeito para que eu o encontrasse. Ele queria respostas, e, mesmo que eu não conseguisse dar todas elas, faria o meu máximo. Agora eu sabia o que era preciso.

Era preciso que eu soubesse quem ele era. Talvez o anonimato estivesse me travando um pouco, e acabar com isso poderia aliviar minha mente dos medos e inseguranças.

_ “Liberte-me das minhas inseguranças”.  _ **— C** _. _

Peguei minha mochila na cadeira ao lado e de dentro dela tirei minha agenda e uma caneta. Em uma folha em branco, anotei o endereço do Arboreto Hanbat, um dos maiores jardins artificiais da Coreia do Sul, juntamente do horário em que ele deveria estar lá. Para completar, escrevi uma pequena resposta:  _ “encontre-me e eu o libertarei” _ . Arranquei o pedaço de papel e com a mesma fita usada para grudar a carta no espelho, eu grudei sua resposta. A encarei, querendo ter certeza de que eu estava fazendo o certo. Quando percebi que sim, guardei minhas coisas em minha mochila e saí do camarim com a carta e o buquê em mãos, e um sorriso no rosto.

Eu esperava que isso respondesse as suas perguntas, e também acabasse com as minhas angústias. Eu sentia-me levemente curioso para saber qual seria a aparência do meu admirador secreto — e também quem ele é, afinal, trabalhamos juntos.

Mas, o que mais me deixava curioso era o que poderia acontecer depois do encontro. Haviam tantas possibilidades e todas me deixavam nervoso e significavam muito para mim. Era um passo imenso que eu estava dando em minha vida. Era o início de uma longa caminhada rumo a felicidade que tanto reprimi nesse tempo.

— E aí, como foi lá? — Jun perguntou assim que coloquei os pés dentro do meu apartamento. Não era final de semana, mas ele passou a vir aqui com muita frequência depois que eu decidi tentar mais uma vez.

— O respondi pedindo que me encontrasse no Arboreto Hanbat às 10 no final de semana. Ele pediu que eu o libertasse de suas inseguranças, do medo da rejeição, é bom... pretendo fazer isso nesse encontro — falei, deixando minha mochila sobre a mesa e entregando a carta para que ele entendesse o que eu estava falando.

— É bonita a forma como ele te respeita. E também é nítido o quanto ele está inseguro com toda a situação que tem vivido. Ele sempre tem colocado o teu bem-estar acima de tudo e isso não deveria acontecer. Em uma relação o bem-estar de ambos deve caminhar lado a lado e talvez ele sempre te priorizar, te colocar em primeiro lugar, esteja o deixando sufocado, implorando por liberdade. Ele quer ser livre para te amar por inteiro, sem ter que se esconder através de cartas — Jun era bom em interpretações e aquilo que parecia ficar confuso para mim, era esclarecido por ele. — Esse encontro será no mínimo interessante e desencadeará muitas coisas.

— Estou com medo — confessei, suspirando em seguida. — Não sei o que esperar, como irei agir. Por mais que eu queira muito tentar, infelizmente, a insegurança e o medo ainda existem dentro de mim e ainda me travam quando eu estou quase convencido que me render é a melhor opção. É tudo muito incerto ainda e eu não sei o que pensar e nem como agir diante disso. São 4 anos onde eu me mantive imparcial sobre a minha decisão. E agora eu estou decidindo mudar — falei. — Não quero ir sozinho.

— E não irá. Pode contar comigo. Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Por muito tempo você negou sentir essas coisas e agora a mudança te assusta. É compreensível, mas não permita que te faça voltar atrás sobre a sua decisão. Se mantenha firme. Apesar dos medos e das inseguranças, esse é um caminho que irá te fazer bem no final. Acredite em mim. — respondeu e eu sorri em agradecimento.

— Obrigado — agradeci e recebi um abraço do meu amigo.

Jun foi o único que me acompanhou durante esses anos. Ele mais do que ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim e sempre tinha palavras de conforto. Seria bom tê-lo comigo lá, mesmo que ele se mantivesse distante. Saber que alguém de confiança me acompanharia trazia um certo conforto e segurança ao meu peito e o enchia de coragem para continuar nesse plano.

No dia seguinte eu cheguei ao meu trabalho com o coração batendo a mil. Eu queria saber se o meu recado havia sido recebido por C. Abri a porta do camarim e sorri ao ver que o papel não estava mais ali. Eu tinha certeza que ele havia recebido, afinal, fui o último a sair do prédio ontem, não teria como outra pessoa pegar. E aparentemente todos, menos eu, sabiam quem era o tal do C. Eu confesso que tentei adivinhar quem era, junto com Jun, mas desisti no final das contas. Haviam tantos nomes com a letra C que tudo se tornou impossível.

O restante da semana se passou de forma tão lenta que era quase torturante. Eu ficava mais ansioso a cada dia e Jun tentava me acalmar, o que era quase impossível. E isso acabou refletindo no meu trabalho, fazendo com que os meninos se questionassem sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eu apenas tentava desconversar e dizia ser algo pessoal demais. A desculpa era suficiente para que eles não voltassem a tocar no assunto.

E então o final de semana chegou.

Junmyeon bateu à minha porta cedo. Minhas mãos suavam e tremiam conforme nos aproximávamos cada vez mais do Arboreto. Uma ansiedade imensa atingia meu coração. Meus lábios eram maltratados em puro sinal de nervosismo. Dúvidas sobre ele ir ou não me perturbaram durante toda a semana e hoje pareciam estar um pouco mais insistentes, deixando minha mente, já perturbada, ainda mais perturbada.

— Vai dar tudo certo, ok? — Meu amigo tocou minha mão que estava sobre minhas coxas em uma forma de me passar conforto. — Qualquer coisa é só me gritar — falou e eu olhei através da janela do carro, que estava estacionado em frente ao local marcado para a entrada do Arboreto. Concordei com um aceno breve de cabeça, sem condições de proferir algo com sentido para ele. — Boa sorte! — desejou e eu sorri, deixando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. Após respirar fundo, abri a porta do carro e saltei do mesmo.

— É agora ou nunca, Min.

Caminhei para dentro do Arboreto. Conferi as horas em meu relógio e constatei que faltava apenas dez minutos para às 10 da manhã. Tão pouco para que eu pudesse saciar minha curiosidade sobre quem era o C que conseguiu me fazer mudar de ideia tão rápido, coisa que ninguém conseguiu fazer em 4 anos. Meu coração batia forte contra meu peito e minha respiração encontrava-se desregulada. Mas tudo pareceu se tranquilizar quando uma voz masculina, um tanto quanto conhecida por mim, soou aos meus ouvidos.

— Minseok? — chamou e por um momento eu hesitei em me virar para ver quem era. De repente uma insegurança sem explicação me consumia, mas eu usei todas as minhas forças para lutar contra ela. — Sou eu, o C — falou e eu sentia a insegurança em sua voz, e essa foi a deixa para que eu olhasse pela primeira vez, ou não, para o responsável pelas cartas que recebi. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu levei minhas mãos à minha boca em pura surpresa. — Oi — o homem falou tímido.

A cabeça baixa encarava os próprios pés e em suas mãos estava mais um buquê, dessa vez com flores conhecidas por mim.

Eram hortênsias.

— Jongdae? — perguntei ainda não acreditando no que via. — Então você é o C?

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, olhando-me por um instante e por um momento eu pude ver arrependimento passar por seus olhos — talvez por conta da minha reação ao vê-lo.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Chen, como era chamado artisticamente, não se mostrava ser o menino das cartas, tanto que ele nem estava na pequena lista que fiz com Junmyeon sobre os possíveis pretendes a ser o C, afinal, seu real nome começava com J.

— Eu não esperava que fosse você.

— Não? — perguntou e eu neguei. Era certo que Jongdae sempre foi o mais carinhoso comigo, sempre muito delicado e gentil, e o que tinha mais contato comigo no trabalho, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que poderia ser ele. — Espero que a surpresa tenha sido boa, no final das contas — acrescentou e eu sorri sem mostrar os dentes, identificando as suas inseguranças naquelas poucas palavras. — Ahn... são para você. — Esticou o braço e me ofereceu o pequeno buquê de hortênsias. Aproximei-me e peguei o mesmo, apreciando seu cheiro antes de buscar com meus olhos o pequeno cartão. Mas, para minha infelicidade, eu não o achei. — Hortênsias simbolizam gratidão, respeito, admiração e desejo de amor — falou e eu o olhei com uma intensidade jamais usada antes, o que fez com que suas bochechas adquirissem uma coloração rubra. — Esse buquê representa o meu respeito por você, por sua história e pelo seu tempo. Representa a minha admiração pela sua força de continuar com a cabeça erguida mesmo depois do que passou e a minha gratidão por ter permitido que eu continuasse a tentar te conquistar. Mas, acima de tudo, representa o meu desejo mais profundo e intenso pelo seu amor. E eu peço, com toda a minha sinceridade e amor, que você o sacie — declarou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos e eu encontrava-me extremamente tocado com todas as suas palavras. Havia tanta sinceridade ali que eu ficava até mesmo um pouco zonzo.

Era verdadeiro, puro e sincero.  Era impossível de ser negado.

— Eu sacio — respondi e sem pensar muito, terminei a distância entre nós dois com passos rápidos e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. Não demorou para que os seus envolvessem minha cintura em um abraço que ambos desejavam tanto sem nem ao menos saber disso.  Havia respeito ali. Do mais puro que eu poderia sentir. E eu sabia que a nossa relação seria construída com calma. Ali, o tempo era nosso amigo.  Eu estava decidido a tentar e não voltaria atrás. Agora, era deixar que as coisas acontecessem em seu devido tempo. Afinal, eu estava me permitindo. Estava me libertando. E nada, nem ninguém nesse mundo, seria mais feliz do que eu naquele momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Eles finalmente se encontraram e eu não pude imaginar uma cena melhor do que essa para isso acontecer. Achei que foi exatamente do jeito que tinha que ser e espero que tenham gostado. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favs e gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre ele, ok?
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	5. Peônias e Não-me-esqueças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Bom... cheguei com o último capítulo de AMA :( antes de tudo eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou essa história que ganhou um lugarzinho muito especial no meu coração. eu tive uma imensa dificuldade em escrevê-la por se tratar de um assunto muito delicado, mas confesso que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado final, então, muito obrigada mesmo a quem acompanhou e gostou dessa história. vocês foram extremamente importantes nesse processo <3
> 
> Como agradecimento, nesse último capítulo eu decidi derreter a manteiga de vocês kkkk espero que gostem! Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

_ “Peônias simbolizam felicidade conjugal, prosperidade e boa sorte. Já o Não-me-esqueças é uma flor que representa amor sincero, recordação, fidelidade e memórias”.  _ **— Sobre Peônias e Não-Me-Esqueças.**

**P.O.V Jongdae**

**U** m ano e seis meses havia se passado desde o dia que eu saí do anonimato e apareci para Minseok, declarando a ele toda a intensidade dos sentimentos que sentia por ele. E nesse longo tempo isso só se intensificou ainda mais e se tornou confortável de sentir ao passo que eu percebia que se tornava recíproco.

Eu tinha consciência dos traumas e da dificuldade dele em se entregar por completo, e toda a minha paciência e respeito por ele e por sua história foram grandes aliados quando eu decidi conquistar o homem por completo. E vê-lo sorrir e se tornar cada vez mais solto em compensava tudo.

Obviamente que a nossa relação não ajudaria o homem a superar tudo o que ele passou nas mãos de Jongsuk. As sessões com a sua psicóloga continuaram e continuarão até que ele se sinta bem. Mas eu não podia negar que ele estar tentando entrar em uma relação afetiva novamente e tentar fazer dela boa para ele era um ótimo incentivo, o que fazia com que a psicóloga enxergasse ótimos resultados, pelo que ele me dizia. E eu percebia que essas duas coisas juntas começavam a fazer surgir efeitos de forma mais rápida nele e isso me deixava feliz. Afinal, ver Min sorrir e ser quem ele era de verdade era tudo o que eu mais queria nessa vida. Minseok era parte da minha felicidade e eu queria me tornar parte da dele.

E a nossa relação acontecia da forma mais calma possível e fazíamos do tempo um grande amigo. Não havia pressa e isso tornava tudo ainda mais especial. De início não passava de mãos dadas e quando os beijos aconteciam, eram tímidos. A confiança era conquistada aos poucos, tendo o respeito como base. Eu podia perceber que a nossa relação evoluía cada vez mais conforme ele se soltava mais e passava a desabafar e me contar sobre seu passado, presente e planos para o futuro. Éramos amigos antes de sermos amantes.

E quando eu fui perguntado sobre o porquê das cartas, ele se mostrou surpreso quando eu lhe contei que Junmyeon estava por trás do plano. Não lhe escondi absolutamente nada e falei detalhadamente sobre o plano. Contei que em uma manhã de sexta-feira eu apareci no trabalho de Junmyeon e contei a ele sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Minseok e que precisava de ajuda para me aproximar, considerando que Minseok sempre se mostrou bastante fechado em relação a contato com outras pessoas. E, mesmo hesitante, e após alguns encontros comigo, Junmyeon resolveu me contar resumidamente sobre o passado de Minseok. Com isso em mente, passei a pensar em alguma forma de me aproximar sem que o assustasse ou o fizesse se afastar de mim. Até que a ideia das cartas surgiu e Jun aprovou e se ofereceu para me ajudar. Baek entrou no plano com a ideia das flores, complementando e dando o toque que faltava para que tudo fosse perfeito. E então eu coloquei em prática.

Era divertido ver as suas reações de fora, e tudo se tornava ainda mais especial quando eu recebia um  _ feedback _ positivo de Junmyeon. Saber que minhas cartas, flores e cartões estavam surtindo efeito em você me incentivava a continuar. E foi insistindo nisso — e não permitindo que minhas inseguranças tomassem controle — que chegamos onde estamos atualmente. Completando 1 ano e 6 meses juntos e 1 ano oficialmente em um relacionamento.

Era uma data especial se considerarmos todas as circunstâncias que a envolvia e por esse motivo eu quis fazer algo especial para ele. Minseok merecia, não só por estar fazendo 1 ano junto comigo, mas por todas as barreiras que enfrentou para continuar nisso.

Em uma casa de campo que aluguei para passar o final de semana com ele, enfeitei a sala de jantar da melhor forma que consegui. A comida favorita dele havia sido preparada da forma mais caprichada que eu consegui — considerando que eu era péssimo na cozinha — enquanto ele passava um dia em um  _ spa _ a pedido meu, como presente de namoro. E assim que terminei de arrumar tudo, corri até o quarto que dividíamos para me arrumar. Tomei um banho e me arrumei com as peças que deixei separadas sobre a cama. Quando achei que estava pronto, peguei o buquê de peônias que deixei sobre a cama e fui até a sala de jantar, deixando-o sobre a mesa e voltando a sala para esperar por Minseok.

— Amor, voltei! — sua voz doce soou por meus ouvidos e eu o vi atravessar a porta. — Nossa, nós vamos sair? — perguntou ao me ver arrumado daquele jeito. Se aproximou e deixou um selinho em meus lábios, o qual foi retribuído com carinho. 

— Não, hoje iremos comemorar aqui mesmo. Preparei uma pequena surpresa para você — falei e vi um sorriso crescer em seu rosto. — O que acha de tomar um banho, se arrumar e ir até a sala de jantar?

— Acho ótimo! —  Minseok ergueu-se para deixar outro selar em meus lábios. Observei ele caminhar rapidamente até nosso quarto e assim fui até a sala de jantar. O homem não demorou a voltar e se mostrou encantado com tudo o que via.  — Dae, está tão lindo! — comentou e eu sorri satisfeito. 

— Feliz um ano de namoro, amor! — Fiquei de pé, indo em sua direção com o buquê em mãos. Ele o pegou com um sorriso lindo no rosto. — São peônias. Elas significam felicidade conjugal, prosperidade e boa sorte. E isso é tudo que eu quero que aconteça em nossa relação. Eu amo você e te amarei eternamente — declarei e ele carregava um brilho intenso em seus olhos.

— Se depender de mim só haverá isso. Obrigado por toda a paciência e calma que teve em relação a mim. Obrigado por esperar e respeitar o meu tempo. Hoje eu te amo mais do que ontem e a cada dia que passarei ao teu lado, te amarei mais. Feliz um ano de namoro, amor — declarou com um sorriso bonito e eu selei seus lábios de forma calma e apaixonada. 

Separei-me dele e o sentei à mesa, e assim seguimos com o jantar. Era agradável e confortável demais quando Minseok estava presente, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Ele parecia realmente feliz naquele momento e isso fazia meu coração se aquecer e suspirar. Minseok era o amor da minha vida e eu não tinha mais dúvidas sobre isso.

— Gostou da noite, amor?

Já estávamos deitado em nossa cama. Havíamos terminado o jantar há meia hora e fomos deitar para ficarmos do jeitinho que gostávamos: agarradinhos debaixo da coberta quentinha. Eu tinha um braço sobre a cintura dele, enquanto o homem se encolhia contra meu corpo, parecendo um gatinho manhoso e doido por carinho.

— Eu amei. Foi perfeita como tudo que você faz para mim — falou com um sorriso no rosto e eu o beijei de forma carinhosa.

Pude notar quando Min aprofundou o ósculo e senti sua mão subir por minha cintura, por debaixo da minha blusa. Outros beijos como aquele aconteceram e logo Minseok me virava na cama e ficava por cima de mim. Pela primeira vez nossos beijos tomavam caminhos totalmente diferentes dos costumeiros e aquilo me deixou alerta, afinal, eu sabia onde aquilo acabaria e nunca havíamos tentado antes, pois Minseok ainda não se sentia confortável.

— Min, espera… — pedi e ele parou, permitindo que eu me sentasse na cama com ele em meu colo. Seus braços passaram por meus ombros e começaram a fazer um carinho em minha nuca. — Já conversamos sobre isso antes, lembra? Você disse que não estava preparado e que não se sentia confortável. Não quero que faça isso se ainda se sentir assim — falei e ele suspirou.

— Eu sei, Dae — disse, descendo os dedos por meu pescoço e braço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e havia desejo neles e uma confiança nova. — Eu confio em você e sei que não irei me arrepender. Deve ser horrível para você se privar de algo tão bom por minha causa e eu me sinto pronto para tentar, para dar mais esse passo em minha vida e em nossa relação. — falou com um sorrisinho brincando no canto dos seus lábios. E eu suspirei, desgostoso com as palavras que ouvi saírem de sua boca.

— Não, Min! Você ouviu o que disse? — falei e ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado e confuso. — Sexo não é algo necessário para viver. É bom, confesso, mas não é algo que me incomode caso não esteja acontecendo. Todos os outros momentos que eu vivo ao teu lado compensa isso. Eu não quero que você faça isso por minha causa. Eu quero que seja uma boa lembrança para você — finalizei e ele tinha um biquinho adorável em seus lábios, os quais beijei com carinho, o qual foi aprofundado pelo mesmo em instantes. 

— Não é só por você que quero isso. É por mim também. Eu quero tentar. Quero testar meus limites um pouco mais. Quero te sentir por completo e fazer disso mais uma boa memória ao teu lado. Eu amo você, Dae, e quero isso. Por favor, não negue — pediu de forma quase suplicante após o beijo e eu achei em seus olhos um sentimento sincero, que foi o que me fez ceder ao seu pedido.

— Tem certeza disso? Você realmente está seguro e confortável com essa ideia? — perguntei e ele concordou.

Com essa deixa, eu me aproximei dele, tocando sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seus lábios com ternura. Min apertou ainda mais seus braços em volta de meu pescoço. Subi minhas mãos por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando a pele quente por onde minhas mãos passeavam, sentindo o homem arrepiar com o toque, soltando suspiros deleitosos contra meus lábios, esses que se desgrudaram dos seus para eu percorrer um caminho de beijos e chupões até chegar em seu pescoço.

— Tira isso — Min pediu enquanto puxava minha blusa para cima.

Afastei-me dele apenas para retirar a peça, fazendo o mesmo com a sua. Logo voltei a maltratar seu pescoço, recebendo o incentivo para continuar com as reboladas que o homem passou a dar em meu colo. Eu suspirava vez ou outra, apertando sua cintura com um pouco mais de força em resposta aos espasmos que aquilo causava em meu corpo. Voltei os beijos para seus lábios e ele continuou com os movimentos, tendo auxílio de minhas mãos, fazendo com que as coisas esquentassem ainda mais. Em um movimento calmo, rodeei sua cintura com um dos meus braços e o deitei na cama, deixando-o mais confortável.

Aproveitando a posição favorável, desci meus beijos por seu tronco, parando em seu peito, lambendo, beijando e chupando o local, fazendo com que Minseok suspirasse alto e até soltasse alguns gemidos baixinhos por estar sendo estimulado em um local tão sensível e prazeroso. Uma de minhas mãos desceu até seu pênis — que já estava duro — enquanto a outra estimulava o outro bico. A mão adentrou a calça de moletom dele, segurando seu pênis e o estimulando com uma masturbação lenta, aumentando o volume de seus gemidos e o fazendo se contorcer levemente.

— Dae! — gemeu impaciente e eu ri soprado, fazendo-o se arrepiar pelo contato do ar quente com o bico molhado e gelado.

Me ajoelhei no meio de suas pernas, tirando sua calça. Me aproximei de seu membro e toquei o mesmo com uma de minhas mãos, começando um vai e vem lento. Passei a língua pela fenda, o que fez o homem gemer mais alto. Suas expressões de prazer eram lindas e eu me via hipnotizado, não querendo tirar os olhos dele enquanto o masturbava. E querendo ver mais disso, eu comecei um oral, me esforçando ao máximo para dar o máximo de prazer ao mais velho, que segurava meus fios de cabelo com força, descontando todo o prazer que sentia neles. Seus gemidos eram como música para meus ouvidos e a felicidade parecia não caber em meu peito naquele momento tão íntimo que eu vivenciava ao lado de Minseok. Quando vi que ele estava chegando perto de seu limite, aumentei a intensidade dos movimentos. Minseok era uma mistura de gemidos, suspiros e espasmos por conta da intensa estimulação. Até que ele finalmente chegou ao seu limite, enchendo-me com seu gosto. 

Sorri, vendo-o ficar todo mole abaixo de mim e subi até alcançar seus lábios com um beijo. Voltei a estimular seu corpo com beijos e chupões, vendo, aos poucos, Minseok voltar ao seu estado de prazer. Me senti satisfeito com a enorme sensibilidade que Minseok tinha em seu pescoço e peito. E foi nesses dois lugares que foquei. Minhas mãos desceram por seu corpo, parando na bunda, onde fiz questão de encher minhas mãos com a carne até que ela sobrasse entre os dedos, arrancando um suspiro deleitoso dele. Meus dedos foram até o meio de suas bandas, esfregando-se ali até que Minseok passasse a gemer de forma manhosa e necessitada.

Foi nessa hora que eu fiquei de pé para tirar minha calça e procurar pela camisinha e lubrificante que sempre tinha comigo — sei lá, nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer, certo? E se prevenir nunca é demais. Voltei para a cama, deixando o pacotinho e o tubinho ao lado na cama e beijei os lábios de Minseok, que estava tão entregue aos meus toques, amaciando meu ego. O homem arrastava suas unhas por minhas costas, arranhando de leve e me fazendo gemer baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que circulava minha cintura com suas pernas, trazendo meu corpo para mais perto do seu e causando uma sensação deliciosa ao tocar nossos membros com seus rebolados.

E tudo se tornou uma grande bagunça dentro de mim quando suas mãos macias tocaram meu membro, que latejava e quase implorava por atenção, dando guinadas com os gemidos manhosos de Minseok ao pé do meu ouvido. O sorrisinho que ele mantinha no canto de seu rosto tornava tudo ainda mais impossível de suportar. Eu tremia levemente com o prazer que sentia. E ele parecia gostar dos gemidos e suspiro que eu soltava, assim como das mordidas leves que eu deixava em seu ombro em busca de descontar o prazer que eu estava sentindo.

— Chega, vamos logo com isso — pedi, tirando sua mão de meu membro.

Minseok concordou e eu sentei sobre minhas próprias pernas, pegando o pacotinho da camisinha, abrindo o mesmo e a vestindo. Peguei o potinho do lubrificante, enfiando dois dos meus dedos ali dentro, pegando uma quantidade generosa. Aproximei-me do corpo de Min, curvando-me sobre ele e distribuindo selares por seu corpo enquanto aproximava um dos meus dedos de sua entrada.

Eu queria ser o mais cuidadoso possível com o mais velho, visando seu conforto, segurança, prazer e bem-estar. Eu sabia de praticamente tudo que ele passou nas mãos de seu ex e eu não queria que esse momento tão íntimo que estávamos vivendo remetesse à eles lembranças tão dolorosas de seu passado.

E foi sempre com isso em mente que eu comecei a prepará-lo com o máximo de calma. A ponta de meu dígito entrou lento por sua entrada e eu o senti tensionar com o toque, considerando o longo tempo que passou sem fazer sexo. Eu beijava cada pequena parte de seu corpo e o estimulava com a mão livre, buscando deixá-lo o mais relaxado possível.

— A-ah, dae…

Seu gemido veio tão manhoso que foi impossível segurar um em minha garganta. Os movimentos que eu fazia eram lentos e assim que o vi começar a se mover em direção ao meu dedo, comecei a introduzir o outro, vendo o lubrificante ajudar no processo. Ergui meu corpo até estar na altura de seu rosto e aproveitei a calmaria momentânea para lhe beijar. Suas mãos faziam uma bagunça em meus cabelos, braços e costas, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade e calmaria.

Em certo momento, passamos a variar entre beijos, mordidas e chupões nos lábios, tornando aquilo melhor ainda. O terceiro dedo escorregou para dentro de Min e eu já pude sentir a diferença em sua reação ao vê-lo gemer deleitoso. Eu percebia seu corpo reagir positivamente, tornando-se confortável com toda a situação.

— Posso ir? — perguntei depois de um tempo o alargando e preparando.

Sorri ao vê-lo concordar e retirei os dedos de dentro dele, recebendo um muxoxo em reprovação. Posicionei-me sobre Minseok, e após colocar suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, comecei a fazer pressão para entrar. Observei Min se remexer um tanto quanto desconfortável, mas, ainda assim, sentia ele fazer força com as pernas em minha cintura, impedindo que eu parasse de entrar. E um suspiro pesado foi solto por meus lábios quando eu me senti completamente dentro dele. Distribuí beijos pela extensão de seu maxilar e pescoço antes de começar a me movimentar, lento e certeiro.

Os gemidos de Min soavam melodiosos em meus ouvidos, arrepiando-me dos pés à cabeça. A velocidade de minhas estocadas iam aumentando conforme ele se acostumava com a invasão, e eu passei a estimular seu membro esquecido, aumentando o prazer dele. Seus gemidos tomavam o quarto juntamente do som de nossos corpos se chocando. Eu gemia em seu ouvido, apertando com força os travesseiros ao lado de sua cabeça, procurando descontar o prazer que sentia e ter suporte para tornar tudo ainda melhor.

Assim que me cansei da posição, passei meu braço por sua cintura, sentando sobre minhas pernas e deixando Minseok sentado sobre meu colo, com os braços em volta do meu pescoço. O ajeitei de forma confortável e apertei de leve sua cintura, incentivando-o.

— Vai amor, rebola gostoso para mim — pedi com um sorriso em meus lábios.

Min começou os seus movimentos fazendo-me franzir o cenho em puro prazer e gemer rouco. Com o tempo seus movimentos passaram de reboladas para quicadas deliciosas que eram feitas com o auxílio de minhas mãos em sua cintura. Os gemidos eram quase sincronizados, assim como o momento em que chegando ao nosso ápice.

Min gozou entre nossos abdomens, não se segurando ao passo que em seu membro era estimulado com a fricção de meu abdômen em seu membro. E eu gozei logo depois de deitá-lo sobre a cama novamente e aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, indo forte, rápido e fundo, tocando na próstata do homem e o fazendo gemer manhoso, alto e longo por estar ainda sensível e sobre o efeito de um orgasmo intenso. Prolonguei ao máximo o seu prazer e após algumas estocadas, me retirei de dentro dele, que amoleceu sobre a cama.

Fiquei de pé e fui até o banheiro, deixando a camisinha usada no lixo e trazendo uma caixa de lenços para limpá-lo. Deitei ao seu lado ao ver que Minseok estava sonolento demais para sequer pensar em tomar um banho. O puxei pela cintura e logo ele se encolhia contra meu corpo. Deixei um beijo sobre sua testa, o que o fez sorrir.

— Eu amo você. Obrigado por ter me amado tão bem essa noite — falou e eu deixei um selar sobre seus lábios.

— Também amo você e não me agradeça por algo que faço com tanto prazer. Amar você é maravilhoso e não um favor. Eu amo amar você — declarei e o sorriso que recebi foi o suficiente para aquecer meu coração, que batia forte contra meu peito. — Boa noite, amor — falei e ele se aninhou ainda mais contra mim e assim como ele, adormeci com a alma satisfeita e o coração batendo acelerado, movido pelo amor e satisfação em ter Minseok como meu namorado.

No dia seguinte, ao ver que havia acordado antes de Minseok, fiz questão de preparar alguns mimos para ele. Fui até o banheiro e coloquei a banheira para encher. Deixei a mesma enchendo e ao perceber que demoraria um pouco, fui até a cozinha preparar um café da manhã gostoso para nós dois, arrumando tudo sobre a bandeja e levando até o quarto. Deixei a bandeja sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama e fui até o banheiro, preparando a água para deixá-lo ainda mais relaxado e desligando a torneira. Voltei ao quarto e de forma delicada, com beijinhos e carinhos, acordei o homem que se demonstrou manhoso, o que me fez rir.

— Acorda amor, a surpresa ainda não acabou — falei e o vi abrir seus olhinhos sonolentos. Trouxe a bandeja até a cama, vendo-o abrir um sorriso lindo.

— Dae, não precisava disso tudo — falou, sentando-se na cama e eu deixei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

— Claro que precisava, você merece — respondi e assim nós dois tomamos o nosso café da manhã, que era interrompido vez ou outra por beijinhos por seu rosto. — Agora vem cá, vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso e então vamos dar uma volta por aí — falei, o levando até o banheiro, o abraçando por trás e distribuindo selares por seu pescoço e ombro. — É para você relaxar, ok?

— Pode deixar — disse.

Após se despir, ele entrou na água e eu fui logo depois. Naquela banheira, eu o tratei com o máximo de carinho. Minseok estava tão feliz que fazia tudo aquilo valer à pena. Eu, definitivamente, era o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter Minseok ao meu lado e por fazer dele um homem feliz mais uma vez, o tratando da forma que merecia e o amando na intensidade que merecia.

Após o banho, ele se arrumou e juntos nós fomos até o centro da cidade, que não era muito grande, mas tinha muitos turistas que vinham atrás de um pouco de algo cultural, calmo e regional, que fugia da mesmice que encontrávamos nos centros urbanos das grandes cidades. Eu gostava pela privacidade. Todos eram mais tranquilos e reservados e eu podia até mesmo abusar um pouco da sorte e roubar um beijinho ou outro de Minseok quando ninguém estava olhando, além de poder andar de mãos dadas com ele.

Enquanto Minseok se distraia com o artesanato de uma pequena barraquinha de uma senhorinha muito simpática, eu fui até uma barraquinha de flores e comprei um buquê de não-me-esqueças, escondendo o mesmo atrás de minhas costas.

— Amor, vem aqui comigo um pouco — o chamei, recebendo sua atenção e um olhar desconfiado.

Deixando de lado os artesanatos com a promessa de que voltaria, eu o levei até uma parte mais vazia e afastada das barraquinhas, onde eu poderia curtir um pouquinho do homem sem medo de alguém nos ver juntos.

— O que você está aprontando dessa vez? — perguntou de forma divertida e eu tirei o buquê de trás de minhas costas. — Dae, são lindas! — disse e ele tinha um sorriso lindo estampado no rosto.

— A não-me-esqueças, ou miosótis, significam amor sincero, recordação, fidelidade e memórias — comecei de forma costumeira sempre que lhe entregava flores. Como um grande amante delas, eu sempre fui curioso sobre seus significados e os gravava com muita facilidade. — Representam as memórias que criamos juntos, o amor que sentimos um pelo outro e o juramento de ser fiel à você até o final de minha vida. Te amei ontem, hoje te amo mais e te amarei cada vez mais a cada dia que passar ao teu lado. Você é a minha melhor e mais bela memória — declarei e vi lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de seus olhos.

Ele era tão sensível.

— Você também é a minha melhor memória. Aquela que foi capaz de apagar meus medos, me ajudar a vencer minhas inseguranças, me incentivar a seguir em frente e esquecer o meu passado. Foi quem me fez acreditar que meu coração tinha mais uma chance. E foi a melhor chance que ele já teve. Te amei ontem, hoje te amo mais e te amarei cada vez mais a cada dia que passar ao teu lado — declarou, selando meus lábios em um beijo cheio de amor.

Naquele momento, eu tive ainda mais certeza de que Minseok era e sempre seria a escolha certa que eu faria em minha vida.

Aprendi muito com Minseok nesse ano que se passou, com a sua força de vontade para vencer os medos e inseguranças que o seu passado turbulento lhe causou, e assim, seguir em frente e se permitir amar outro alguém e deixar que essa pessoa — que eu tive a sorte de ser — lhe amar também, e, aos poucos, passar a ser parte de sua vida e rotina. Eu sabia o quanto havia ajudado Minseok em seu tratamento com a psicóloga, sendo algo como um estímulo a mais, e isso tornava tudo cada vez mais especial. Eu sempre buscaria ser o melhor para a vida de Minseok, para que, assim, eu fosse recompensado com o belo e apaixonante sorriso que ele carregava no rosto. A felicidade de Minseok era a minha, e eu me sentia honrado em ser a dele, pois ele merecia toda a felicidade do mundo. Ele merecia tudo. Ele merecia flores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> A manteiga de vocês está derretida igual a minha? espero que sim! kkkkkk eu acredito que não poderia dar um final melhor para essa história do que esse, onde ambos se conectaram tão bem em um momento tão íntimo para o Min. Foi bonita a forma como ele se abriu e decidiu por conta própria dar um passo tão grande como esse, então, sim, esse é um final digno para essa história. Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Bom... é isso. Chegamos ao fim de AMA! Espero que tenham gostado de tudo o que aconteceu até aqui. Dois beijos nas bochechas, até a próxima e tchaaaaau <3
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol

**Author's Note:**

> e aí, o que acharam?
> 
> por ser um assunto delicado, eu estou bastante insegura, então, por favor, me digam o que acharam, isso vai ser muito importante para mim! além, é claro, de falaram sobre o capítulo em si, ok?
> 
> agora, vamos falar sobre as atualizações: elas serão feitas aos sábados e caso haja algum imprevisto, postarei no domingo sem falta, ok? é isso!
> 
> por hoje é só, espero que tenham gostado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaau <3
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
